


Love, Keith

by yeehaw_yall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GayShiro, Hahah Adam is alive in this fic and in my heart, Honestly Jeremy would make any guy gay, Keith hunk Pidge and shay are the quad squad, Kosmo - Freeform, Krolia and Texas are the parents, Love Simon AU, Mothman aka Keith's real husband, Same for Brendon too, Shakira is the only queen I know, This is gonna get real gay real fast, gaykeith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_yall/pseuds/yeehaw_yall
Summary: So Keith has a secret. He's really, really, gay. Nobody knows and he isn't ready to come out. But what happens when Keith may have to do something so he doesnt get outed forcibly, and what if he's accidentally falling in love with someone on the way. Adventure with Keith as he goes on this emotional journey of coming out and finding true love with his friends and family.(it's basicsally the Love, Simon au no one asked for but is about to recieve)





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Keith  
And I'm just like you.  
For the most part,  
my life is totally normal.  
I have a wonderful family with my mom, dad, and big brother Shiro  
I also have amazing friends, my best friend Pidge and my other buddy Hunk we've known each other since kindergarten. I also have a friend named Shay who just joined our group 6 months ago, but it feels like I’ve known her for way longer.  
So like I said my life is pretty normal, except I have one huge ass secret,

Flashback  
Keith watched these interviews, not only for Jeremy, okay, yeah, maybe just for Jeremy. But in his defense, Jeremy was extremely beautiful. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Adventure time has been quite a ride and I'm extremely proud to have been a part of something so great.”  
“Thank you Jeremy! We can't wait to see you do many other great things, we look forward to all of it!”  
The laptop shuts, he turns to Pidge, heart beating. He couldn't help but feel like he genuinely loved him? “God, he's so hot” was all he could say, feeling that pang of just disappointment, knowing that it's just most likely not possible to even breathe near Jeremy.  
Pidge just shrugs it off, knowing that this is just a typical day in the life of Keith KoGAYne.  
“Keith, my buddy, my pal, you have more of a chance with Mothman than you do with Jeremy freaking Shada.”  
Keith huffed, trying to find a sarcastic response to that, only to find absolute shit. Thanks brain was all he could think. He was still a bit in a haze from how beautiful and perfect Jeremy Shada is. 

End of Flashback

I’m extremely gay.

You see, I had my typical awkward middle school relationships, “dating” meaning you hold hands once and never talk again. But it was even worse, when I was in 8th grade at some dance. 

The lights were purple, blah blah blah, y'all know how a normal middle school dance looks. But Axca and I were dancing,and let me just tell you how awkward that entire thing was, when all the sudden she said, “I think I'm falling in love with you…”  
My automatic reaction, really the stupidest thing I could've done, was gasp and just say, “Wow, thank you. I'll be right back” and with that, I left her standing there while I panicked and ran to the bathroom. Just to get out of there as fast as possible, without having an actual gay panic attack, I texted Shiro. I watched as the message struggled to send because of the cell signal blockers. The longer it took to send, the more anxious I got. When Shiro finally got the text, his response to “Pls come get me, kids are drinking alcohol.” was just “OMG I'M ON MY WAYYYY.” 

You could say I've not had the best record when it comes to keeping a date, especially not a girl. It's been a lot. I know my parents would be okay if I told them, I mean, Shiro is gay. They love Adam and really, I don't know who couldn't. Hell, when Shiro brought Adam home to introduce him as his boyfriend, my parents were overjoyed. Shiro didn't even come out to them and he got an overwhelming amount of positivity. That's all I could hope to have.

····················

Monday morning. I look over to my alarm clock, trying to yawn, feeling all the dried up drool crack. 7:30 it says. 7:30??? Shit shit shit. I should've been halfway out the door by now. I jump out of bed, scramble to find clean clothes, or at least something without stains, and I can't find my other shoe. Where the hell is my other shoe? I have a little bit of and panic, when I slowly turn to Kosmo’s bed, and see it right next to a sleeping Kosmo. Great, just great. 

And with that, I'm out the door, in my car. I turn on my playlist, and My Chemical Romance starts playing. 

Pidge is waiting for me outside her house, she looks a bit pissed off. Scratch that, more than a bit. I pull up to the sidewalk, almost fearing for my life. She hops in the passenger seat, slowly turns to me, “Keith Kogane, someone I've known for the last 13 years, you better have a good reason for being this late, or else Hunk is going to have to write your eulogy.” One eyebrow raised, she stares at me, like laser beams burning through my soul. Somehow I manage to just shrug and she let's it go, which has never happened in the history of ever. 

Hunk opened the door, slid in, and started talking about this crazy dream he had. “Okay, picture this. Gordon Ramsay, standing in my kitchen. And he's just holding up a turkey and chicken, trying to get me to pick one. Naturally I picked the turkey, but right before he handed it to me, I woke up. I just wanna know what it means, leaving me on a cliffhanger in a dream like that.” Pidge sits up, turning to Hunk, and takes a minute to think about it. “Maybe, just maybe, it means that you think you're picking the right and obvious choice, when you should look at the other option and pick that.”

I look in the rearview mirror to look at Hunk, he turns a bit to look out the window, with a look that I know to be his pondering face. His nose would scrunch up, eyebrows raise a bit, one corner of his mouth would curve downwards, and he would seemingly go to another planet. 

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” I say, mostly to break the silence. It was getting kinda uncomfortable only being able to hear them breathing. 

We were nearing McDonald's, and Hunk snaps back to reality. “Can we get a caramel iced coffee for Shay? She says it's like, ten times better than black iced coffee.” Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Pidge roll her eyes and let out a little sassy, “What are you? Her personal bartender now?” Hunk kinda shrugs and says, “Well, what else did you expect? You know a person for 6 months, you gotta know their coffee order. It's the natural law of these here lands.” I take a deep breath, knowing that that was definitely directed at me. “Y'all know I've lived here my whole life, but you know what, yeehaw fuck that.” And with that, they both bust out laughing, knowing that the person taking our order definitely heard that last part.

We all had our coffee, and we got to Shay’s house. She got in, and not even half a second later, Hunk started going on about his dream. He handed Shay her coffee, and we listened to the story about Hunk’s crazy dream yet again. 

Since Panic! At The Disco is the only music we can agree on, I put Brendon Urie on shuffle. Next thing I know, Pidge is singing along to But It's Better If You Do, Hunk is trying so impossibly hard not to start dancing in his seat, right there. Shay can't help but start dancing, which, not surprisingly, gets Hunk to start. It was like that for 10 minutes, the four of us, feeling so alive way too early in the morning. Completely and totally in a world where nothing can go wrong. Good lord, Brendon Urie's hot too. Is my last thought as we drive these next 10 miles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge shows Keith a post on the school blog that just might open up his world to someone he didn't know he needed. Will this whole situation consume him and his every thought?

I stand at my locker in a crowded hallway, about 3 feet away from Shay. Lotor walks up to her, “Hey Shayyyy~ How was your weekend? Do anything fun? See any cute dogs?” She turned to me, pure panic spread across her face. Help me was the only thing I saw her try to mouth until she finally turned to Lotor, fake smile, saying “ You know Lotor, I've gotta get to class…” she says, hurriedly slamming her locker, and walking away, giving me the most deadly look. That's when Lotor decides to walk up to me, trying to talk about Shay. My response, it's, well, “Goodbye Lotor” and I shut my locker, leaving him standing there, his stupid perfect hair keeping him company. 

···········

I sat on my couch, watching conspiracies. I swear, Mothman is out there, and I would marry him if he wanted me to. But I hear a frantic pounding on the door, and for I minute I think it's just my heartbeat, but I soon realize that it was the door. Someone is at the door. I scramble to pause the video. I close the laptop, set it on the coffee table, and slowly get up from the couch. 

I open the door to find Pidge, panting, looking almost like she has so much to say, but she has, quite literally, no breathe. 

She finally catches her breath. 

“KEITH YOU FREAKING HET YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT SOMEONE JUST POSTED” she shouts. It's almost like she's baiting me to say something… “What did you just call me?..” I say, pretty hesitantly. “I called you a het, Keith. A heterosexual.” she says, stating flatly, expectantly almost. “Oh, yeah. That's what I am, sure, totally.” I'm absolutely positive my face went the darkest shade of red, almost as if I was the same color as my jacket. Am I sweating? Can Pidge see me sweating? I'm imagining this, I totally am. “Anywayyyyy, there's another post up an-” I interrupt her, “You are way too obsessed with that.” Anytime anything gets posted, you can count on Pidge to know everything about it. “No but lik-” you guessed it, I interrupted. “Like does anyone else even read it as much as you?” she begins to huff, like, you would think she was the big bad wolf or something, too bad we're not doing the Three Little Pigs for the school play.  
“KEITH” she yells, “what?” honestly, damn, she didn't have to shout at me like that. “THERE'S A GUY WHO CAME OUT AS GAY”  
“WHAT??” Now I felt like I was being obvious, Pidge would be able to figure this out far too easy. But she didn't mention a thing about it, just showed me the post.  
I panicked, seeing the email at the top of the screen, shakiraisaqueen37@gmail.com, it read. I had to email this ridiculously crazy, seemingly fangirl like, email.  
“YOU HAVE TO GO”  
Pidge looked at me like I suddenly tore apart a throw pillow with my bare hands. “Okay? But like, what's going on?”  
I promise myself that I'll tell her soon. Soon, she'll get to know exactly who I am. Soon.  
She walks out the front door, still seemingly suspicious. When she gets to the street, I wave, close the door, and run to my laptop. I log onto the website and see the ridiculous email again and start to read the post. It read, 

Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck on a ferris wheel. One minute I'm on top of the world the next I'm at rock bottom. Over and over, all day long. Because a lot about life is great. But nobody knows I'm gay.  
-Blue

I make a new email address.  
It's gotta be unique, and something secret. I think. My eyes drift up to the other tab, Mothman. It seems simple enough.  
mothmanisreal@gmail.com

My best friend would be the only person who would think that this is obvious. I mean, I told her that I would basically marry Mothman every day since 7th grade, that was 4 years ago.  
1,460 days of telling her that I was going to marry Mothman. Anyway, I'm getting off track, but the real reason I emailed you, Blue, is because I'm just like you. I'm gay. God it feels so good to actually say that to someone for the first time, but anyway, that's all really.  
-Akira 

I hesitantly send it. I close my eyes and quickly hit send, anxious as hell. But it's done. It's sent. And by the time my nerves die down, it's 9:30. Tomorrow is only Tuesday. I hear my phone go off, I look to the other end of the couch. I feel my heart start to race and I want it to be an email from Blue. I reach for my phone, I almost drop it in my excitement, I type in my password shakily, getting the password wrong the first few times. I open my email, waiting for it to load. Loading, loading, loading. And it's just Google welcoming me to the email account. Just like that, I'm disinterested. I turn back to my laptop, and find something on Netflix, I'm watching The Office again. I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until I'm sleeping, and dreaming of the possibilities of who Blue could possibly be. 

··················

English class. Third hour of the school day. Still no email from Blue. I check my phone every 5 minutes, each time my heart drops a little more when there's no email there. Again and again and again.  
“Can anybody tell me what the proper use of whom is?” I'm not focused on that, everyone remains quiet for about a minute. I try to check my phone again. I'm at 1x, barely any service. Shit, I'm never going to be able to receive any messages or emails with these cell blockers.  
I raise my hand, I have no intention of actually using the restroom.  
“Yes, Simon?” she asks, you can see it on her face, she's hoping I'll answer the question. Sorry to disappoint but, “May I go to the restroom?” her face drops a bit, and she reluctantly lets me go. 

I'm walking down the hallway, then I start fast walking, and slowly moving into a run. I eventually start sprinting, and just like that, I'm in the restroom. I rush to a stall, pull out my phone, heart beating. Faster, faster, faster. It races, I open my email, trying to get it to load. 15 seconds later, it's done loading and still no email. My heart practically shatters, all I hear is my own breathing, and disappointment. I lean back against the stall, taking a moment to breathe before doing anything, let alone going back to class. 

Walking back to class I was trying to refresh my email over and over. I'm so focused on wanting an email to come through. Next thing I know, the principal is snatching my phone out of my hands. 

“Keith, hey, I'm just gonna be taking this for today. You can come get it from my office at the end of the day.” He says, and this is what makes my day seem like it’s getting crazier and crazier. “Yeah, sure. Just, I'm just gonna go back to class…” I say, just trying to avoid conflict to make it any worse, just going to walk away. But I can't help thinking about Blue and the emails all day. They stick with me and bug me because I know that it'll be at least 5 hours of not knowing. 

····················

Lunch came and went, then the next three hours. I walk as quick as I can without looking too eager. Hell, who am I kidding, I just want to see my damn phone. I get to the office, I walk into the principal's office. “Oh, Keith! How was your day without your phone? Must be nice being unplugged. I heard it really helps your posture.” God, I just want my phone, I just have to tell him what he wants to hear, “Yeah, it was great. I can really feel my spine starting to go back to normal. Great stuff being unplugged.” I feel like he doesn't believe me, but he gives me my phone after a few weird demonstrations on how posture changes with the use of phones, and I'm out the door. 

I'm running to my car, this is the most running I've done since freshman year. My heart is pounding. Ba-dum boom, ba-dum boom. Over and over. I go to open my door, realizing I haven't unlocked it yet, but once it's unlocked I'm sitting behind the wheel. I hear my phone go ding and I pull my phone out of my pocket, the edge getting caught on a piece of the fabric. I look at the notification, at first losing hope that it'll be Blue, but when I open up the notification allI see is “1 email message from shakiraisaqueen37@gmail.com” and my heart flutters a little. This just might be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is very useful, also comment and give kudos cuz I need the validation to be happy, I hope you all liked it and I cant wait for you guys to read the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very useful, also comment and give kudos cuz I need the validation to be happy, I hope you all liked it and I cant wait for you guys to read the next update.


End file.
